nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyuga Hitomi
'Character First Name:' Hitomi 'Character Last Name:' Hyuga 'IMVU Username:' HarleeDGBlack 'Nickname: ' N/A 'Age:' ''27 '' 'Date of Birth:' 06/20/173 AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'8" 'Weight:' 153 lbs Hair: Black. Ankle length and normally worn down. On occasion, she will wear it up but not often. Eyes: Byakugan with a pure white colouring. 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' N/A 'Affiliation:' Omoidegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Growing up in the secondary house of the Hyuga Clan, Hitomi saw much of what her parents had been put through. Being treated as slaves to the Main house and punished if not done as ordered. Swearing to herself that she would never be put through something like that, she made sure that she would never be one to be a slave to another. Sealing her heart away from the pain and suffering that she had constantly witnessed, Hitomi became closed off to all that were around her. Once she left, she kept only one compainion. Nikita. The keeper of her secrets. The panther is the only one that she protects and will die to save. 'Behaviour:' Hitomi is quiet and very much a loner. To most, she would seem cold and distant, yet to see her with Nikita, that would be the only time that any love or compassion would be shown. She had cut herself off from the world and would not hold back if tried to be forced into the life of servatude that was the life of her parents. Prefering to work alone, Hitomi would not search out the comfort of friends or commrades. She has all the compaionship that she needs in her panther companion. Swift in actions and light upon her feet, she will not think twice about a situation that may pose a threat to her or Nikita. 'Nindo: (optional)' "Never Again!" 'Summoning:' Nikita - A black panther that has been a compainon to Hitomi most of her life. They share in strength and through many years of being together, they share an unspoken language of understanding. Nikita will warn Hitomi of dangers and often scout ahead to insure that Hitomi is not walking into a trap or danger. 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Hyūga clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. 'Ninja Class: ' Hunter Nin/ANBU 'Kekkai Genkai:' Byakugan (白眼; Literally meaning "White Eye", Meaning (Viz) "All Seeing White Eye") is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan. It is one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. 'Weapon of choice:' Twin Sais 'Strengths' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed. 'Weaknesses:' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed)) 'Chakra color:' White 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Basic: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Taijutsu: *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank *Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists - A Rank - The user forms two large lion-shaped shrouds of chakra around their hands, then attacks the opponent with them. It was shown that this technique has enough power to destroy Pain's chakra rods, as well as momentarily stunning the target after the attack lands. *Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm - B Rank - This technique is similar in practice to Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, but has a specific target rather than a general area. To perform it, the user precisely pinpoints the enemy's vital points with the Byakugan and releases a high-speed palm thrust. A "vacuum shell" compressed using the Gentle Fist is formed to attack the opponent's vitals from a distance, blowing them off their feet with tremendous force before they even notice they were hit. *Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm - B Rank - This technique is a variation of the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm where either two Gentle Fist users, or a single person using both hands, send a powerful wave of chakra from either palm simultaneously with great force towards an opponent. *Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher - B Rank - A more powerful variation of Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. The user hits the target at close range with a powerful wave of chakra emitted from their palm, which sends them flying back, causing severe damage. *Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms - B Rank - It is essentially a doubled version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms performed at twice the speed. This technique is used to close off the flow of chakra through one hundred and twenty-eight chakra points of an opponent's Chakra Pathway System. This eliminates their ability to use chakra for quite some time and makes it difficult for them to move. Alternatively, it can be used to hit a great number of targets very quickly. *Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven - C Rank - This technique utilises the chakra control gained through Gentle Fist training to release a huge amount of chakra from all the chakra points on the user's body. It is also a defensive manoeuvre to compensate for the Byakugan's blind spot as the released chakra blocks any possible attack on the user. After releasing chakra from every tenketsu in their body, the user then spins rapidly to parry the attack, both creating a rotating shield of chakra around themselves and tossing away any nearby attackers. The user can also actively control the size and power of the sphere to suit the situation. *Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms - C Rank - With the Byakugan's near 360° field of vision, the user envisions an Eight Trigrams circle. Then the enemy within this circle is hit with a series of violent blows. By striking sixty-four of the tenketsu throughout the opponent's Chakra Pathway System, their chakra flow is stopped, making them unable to even stand. *Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body - C Rank - A technique born from their innate ability to expel chakra from every tenketsu on their body, a member of the Hyūga clan can hit their opponent with a blast of chakra that will send them flying away from the user. It was also shown that this technique can be used with pin-point accuracy to target the weak point of a techniqu. *Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms - C Rank - This is a highly versatile technique which affords both offensive and defensive capabilities whereby the user emits a constant stream of chakra from their palms, which are formed into extremely thin, sharp, blades. While using this technique offensively, the user shapes the chakra into thin, sharp, flexible blades allowing them to hit hundreds of targets with extreme precision and can cut smaller targets, like bees, into pieces. When used defensively, the user creates much larger, stronger, more flexible, arc-shaped chakra blades that spread out across their entire attack range, effectively forming a barricade between them and their opponents, rebuffing even the largest and smallest of targets.With the addition of Hinata's flexibility, the technique creates an "absolute defence" effect similar to that of the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, though the cutting nature of the chakra prevents any outside force from restricting it. *Water Needle - C Rank - Using the chakra control granted by the Gentle Fist, the user condenses nearby water and shapes it into needles to launch at a target. By using Byakugan, this technique can be used with great precision to hit very small targets such as bees. *Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms - D Rank - It is essentially a halved version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, but seems to be no less effective. This technique is used to close off the flow of chakra through thirty-two chakra points of an opponent's Chakra Pathway System. This eliminates their ability to use chakra for quite some time and makes it difficult for them to move. *Gentle Fist - D Rank - a form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of the Hyūga clan. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, the user surgically injects a certain amount of their own chakra into the opponent's chakra pathway system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage, hence the name "gentle" fist. Targeting the tenketsu can enhance the havoc and control a Gentle Fist practitioner can impose upon an opponent's chakra network. These special nodes, 361 in total, are key gatekeeping interceptions in the chakra circulatory network, thus forcibly opening or sealing them in whatever manner the Gentle Fist user sees fit is a powerful tactical option to have. The user's chakra can either increase chakra flow in the opponent's body, or disrupt it completely, preventing them from using techniques *Palm Bottom - D Rank - This attack consists of a quick, precise thrust of the user's palm to an opponent's body. Like other Gentle Fist techniques, it sends chakra into the target to cause internal damage which will temporarily paralyse an opponent. 'Allies:' Omoidegakure 'Enemies:' Amegakure Anyone and everyone that tries to harm her or Nikita. 'Background Information:' ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ((Only Kage's will fill this part out.))